


In Which an Unpleasant Discovery is Made

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [61]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2006.





	

Ky approached the red-haired swordswoman waiting for her next battle. “So, Baiken, why’re you in the tournament?”

Baiken glowered for a moment before deciding to humor him. “I seek revenge against Justice; he—”

“Well, I’d hate to interrupt, but Justice’s a ‘she’.”

Baiken almost spit out her drink. “What? Are you sure?”

“Well, she is called the Mother of All Gears.”

Baiken sputtered for a moment, incoherent with shock. “But—the armor—”

Ky shuddered, remembering the first time he’d encountered the by now infamous ‘Golden Phallus’. “Don’t ask me, I didn’t design her.”

Elsewhere in the waiting area, Sol sneezed.

* * *

 _Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Justice’s gender had been a matter of confusion among English-speaking fans until it was clarified later; you look at the [character design](http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/35565618/?qo=1&q=guilty+gear+justice) and tell me what your first impression is.


End file.
